


Waiting for a moment that would never happen

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint and Scott get the fuck out, Delusions, F/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tons of Them, Wakanda does not welcome terrorist, no pardons this time, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: As Steve settles in Wakanda, he waits for the moment that Tony calls him to go backits gonna be a long wait and Steve is bound to mess up at some point, the problem is, T'Challa is not as patient as Tony
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 8
Kudos: 497





	Waiting for a moment that would never happen

**Author's Note:**

> Another not connected, Gamora/Tony, anti steve one shot
> 
> Story has been corrected for punctuation mistakes

Steve arrived in Wakanda with victory air. 

He won, he defeated the accords and the government, people where free. 

He knew that Tony was hurt, but honestly what did he expect, Steve had to protect Bucky. 

Once Tony was done with his self pity, Steve knew the man would bring them back, they were his family. 

He didn't expect to arrive in Wakanda, to find that the man was missing. 

At first Steve wanted to look for Tony. 

T'Challa however didn't allow Steve to look for his friend .

"You have no right for Wakanda technology Mr. Rogers, not to forget, it is you're fault that Mr. Stark is missing." 

"How can you blame me for this." 

"You were the one that saw him last, you told me that he was fine, that he was calming down, but he is gone, no one can find him, not even Rhodes and Potts." 

"Tony was fine, I just disabled the suit" 

"Then tell me Captain, how would he return home, with no suit." 

Steve had answer no for that. 

He knew Clint and Scott were angry at him. 

Tony's disappearance had gotten Clint hard, he didn't know that Tony and Clint were such good friends, that Clint trusted Tony more than he trusted Steve. !

"I sided with you because I thought there was a world wide emergency, that Tony was compromised, turns out it was only for some document that wanted to stop you from doing what you wanted, if I had known that, I promise you Rogers, I would have been on the other side on the airport." 

"I am a hero Clint, I only do what is right." 

"You're no hero Rogers, only a delusional prick, you are a bully."

"Steve, you got to see this" Sam told Steve after he came back from seeing Bucky. 

Steve goes to see the news. 

"Both Clint Barton and Scott Lang have turned themselves in after their actions in Leipzig airport, the former Avenger stated that he and Mr Lang had come to the decision after Mr. Stark was declared missing, saying that they trusted the wrong man and wanted to make up for it." 

WHAT 

He knew that Clint and Scott where mad, but why did they turn themselves in, they sided with Steve, sided with the correct side, the world would realize soon enough.

"Why would they do that ?, I mean, we where right, we show the world what the accords really where." 

Steve was just as lost as Sam.

"They grew desperate, they need their families" Nat answered. 

Steve couldn't believe this. 

Weren't they a family ? 

Steve confronted T'Challa 

"Mr. Rogers, both Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang are grown adults, they had no need to talk to you about their choice." 

"They are members of my team, they should have spoken to me."

"actually, both of them made their wish clear that they didn't want for you to know while they were still in Wakanda." 

Steve just stood there. 

First Tony, now Clint and Scott. 

How many people will betray Steve. 

" I don't understand, why are they saying all those mean things to us, aren't we heroes ?" Wanda asked .

Steve gave the girl a hug. 

"I don't know Wanda, but things will get better." 

Sam looked at Nat. 

"Anything we can use Nat ?, have you found anything on the accords, or Stark ?" 

"No, Shuri blocked all of our internet access, I haven't been able to get past it." 

Steve just sighted at that 

Why was everyone against them? 

The others back on the states weren't helping them. 

Clint and Scott both were given house arrest, they both stated that Steve had lied to them. 

Clint even reveled that Steve himself confirmed that he disabled Tony' s suit and left him stranded. 

Rhodes blamed Steve and Sam for his injury, he was furious for what they did to his best friend. 

Potts destroyed them, she filled at least ten civil suits against them, making them pay money that they didn't have, both her and Rhodes united to make sure that Steve and Sam where dropped by the military. 

Vision charged Wanda with assault. 

But the biggest damage was done by Bruce. 

He returned just after Siberia, went with Vision to look for Tony, he found the tape that reveled what Bucky did, and Steve's lie. 

And he showed it to the world. 

Somehow things got even worst.

"what do you mean you got pardoned." 

Bucky just shrugged. 

"T'Challa provided evidence of my brainwashing, a lawyer named Matt Murdock help me to get a defense, saying that my brain was to damaged to process what was happening and it enter a unconscious response." 

"But Buck, what about the rest of us." 

"You made mistakes Steve, be like Barton and Lang and face them." 

"I can't let you leave Buck, not without me." 

"Its not your choice." 

Bucky left when Steve was sleeping. 

Steve was desperate, he needed to show the world that he was still a hero. 

Lucky for him, Nat, Sam and Wanda had an idea. 

"My research shows that the Jabari tribe is planning to overthrow T'Challa, they are making secret meetings without no one knowing, if we stop them, T'Challa would have no choice but to be grateful, it would be a way to get back to our place as heroes and stop the accords." 

Steve smiled at that, things are finally gonna return to normal.

With pride on his voice he said. 

"Avengers Assemble." 

Steve wasn't expecting for it to go as bad as it went. 

The Jabari tribe were easy to subdue, except their leader that broke Sam's arm. 

It was after that that things went wrong, instead of going to their quarters, the Dora Milaje took them by force to some cells in the palace, they even colored Wanda, why would they do this ?, they just saved their king? 

T'Challa and Shuri came to see them an hour after. 

"Mr. Rogers, can I ask why you attacked my people this nigh.t" 

Steve looked at Nat, she had the answers to fix this mistake. 

"Your majesty, I had information that the Jabari tribe where holding secret meetings, we believed that they were planing a coup and stopped them, we have Wakanda's best interest at heart." 

"And what clue gave you what the Jabari where trying to do Ms. Romanov?" 

Nat had no answer. 

Shuri was outraged " Thats it, they have a secret meeting and they are doing a coup, aren't you suppose to be smart, the Jabari have secret rituals that we DO know about, if you had asked the no one would be hurt, you stupid people !" 

Steve couldn't believe it, T'Challa and Shuri knew of this.

Then a voice that Steve didn't expect came. 

"Don't be surprised princess, they don't think before they act, the spider just got something and tried to spin it in her favor, honestly that trick is getting old." 

It was Tony. 

And he was with a green woman ?, an alien, what was Tony doing with aliens ?

"Tony what are..." 

The alien interrupted him. 

"This are your ex teammates, I'm not impressed, Thanos would crush them in a instant." 

"Trust me, the would crush themselves before Thanos came, if what Clint said is true, this people leave in a constant delusion." 

Steve got angry at that, Tony had no right to insult them, he had caused this after all.

T'Challa didn't allow him to finish. 

"It seems I made a mistake holding you here Mr. Rogers, I was hoping that you would take the time to see your mistakes like Barton, Lang and Barnes did, I was wrong, both Mr. Stark and Lady Gamora are here to escort you to the raft, where you will be held for trial." 

the king turned to Tony. 

"Mr. Stark, allow me to apologize, I didn't know that you were stranded on Siberia, what I did is unforgivable, I hope to earn your forgiveness one day." 

Tony just snorted. 

"Your Majesty, thanks to you I finally get to have the prick that lied to me for 2 years and hide my parents' death from me pay for his crimes, this more than makes up for it, besides, thanks to that, I met my fiancee." 

His fiancee, the alien ?! 

"Tony don't do this, we are your family." 

"Shut up Rogers, you are nothing more than a criminal." 

Wanda growled. 

"You are a murderer Stark, I will make sure you pay for your.. AHHHHHH!" 

with that Wanda fell to the floor, being tased by a....racoon ? 

"Rocket we told you to stay on the ship" Gamora scolded. 

Steve Rogers watched from prison as life went without him. 

Sam and Nat got 30 years. 

Wanda got live. 

Steve was completely stripped from being Captain America, Bucky took the mantle and the shield. 

Steve saw how all the heroes united against Thanos under Tony's lead, they won." 

He saw Tony and Gamora get married, he saw the world move on. 

Steve knew there would be one day where the world would need him, he just need it to wait.

Wait for a moment that would never happen. 

"Are you happy?" Gamora asked her husband. 

Tony knew the answer, as he hold their daughter in his arms, he gave the most honest answer he ever gave. 

"Yes."


End file.
